


【G900】毫無浪漫情調的傢伙~反轉AU

by snow6594



Series: 短篇系列 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【G900】毫無浪漫情調的傢伙~反轉AU

反轉AU

 

 

蓋文關閉電視螢幕，轉頭凝視身旁陪同自己看完整部電影的奈斯，他原本預計對方會很感激他選了這部能增進彼此情感，又符合自身偏好的電影，誰知道，他發現奈斯眼皮幾乎就要闔上，手裡面的平板險些因為困倦自手掌縫隙滑落，蓋文把視線挪到平板上，隨後就發現文字內容。

 

奈斯居然隔幾分鐘就把電影中不合邏輯的地方記錄下來，經過計算，褐髮仿生人發現平均三分鐘，自己伴侶就轉移注意力一次，整個頁面密密麻麻，寫滿藍眼青年不滿意之處。

 

「你到底有沒有在專心看電影呀？」他忍不住詢問。

 

只見奈斯揉揉裝滿勞累的眼睛，輕柔回應，「起初有，直到我發現有台不該出現在電影背景年代的汽車出現在螢幕上。」

 

「如果我沒搞錯，那是男主角即將登場的那幕，時間點是在開場後一分鐘，該死，你根本就沒有把心力花在電影上。」他感到惱怒，只是對於年輕警探而言，似乎沒什麼。

 

「我向來不愛任何戲劇裡有錯誤出現。」

 

「很好，所以你沒辦法觀賞包含科幻、魔法元素，人物們忽然唱起歌的音樂、歌劇類，經常表現出違反人類定律的動作片也得跳過，但我可是特地為你找了一齣戰爭背景，中間穿插愛情故事的純劇情電影。」蓋文火冒三丈地指出。

 

「但仍然有不少錯誤點，況且，我甚至不懂男女主角是如何愛上彼此的。」奈斯皺起眉頭，但這疑惑正好挑起蓋文興趣。

 

「那你說說，當初是怎麼愛上我的。」實際上，他老早就想問這件事。

 

「恩，你在跟我搭檔時對我很好，總是主動保護我，還有那些不時出現在辦公桌上的小禮物，以及寫滿愛意的卡片，我認為自己是時候要為此說些什麼，這就是為何我會答應邀請，逐漸願意與你交往的理由。」奈斯講述這些事情期間，雙頰絲毫沒有泛起任何色調，反倒是蓋文，LED已經轉動好幾回。

 

「已經有戀愛經驗的你，竟然不懂電影中男女主角的情感來源？」當奈斯一停下，他隨即提問。

 

年輕人沒有說話，只是聳肩，蓋文搖搖頭，無奈地在系統中納進自己男友並不愛的電影清單，截至目前為止，他已經收集上百部會被奈斯排除在外的影片，而對方有興趣的數量則是——掛零！他甚至認為要順利尋獲讓奈斯．德查特，DPD內最優秀的警探能滿意點頭電影，可以說是天方夜譚，就連奈斯的親生哥哥也都時常被弟弟拒絕，何況是他這個與奈斯認識不到半年的仿生人。

 

但這可不代表蓋文會輕言放棄，直到答案出現，情況有了轉機，令眼前這名毫無浪漫情調的傢伙改變心意前，他都會試圖在茫茫大海中四處翻找。

 

* * *

 

 

他們已經交往一個月了，但在蓋文來看，彼此關係仍舊跟交往前無異，多次蓋文在想公眾場合與愛人做出親密舉止，卻都被奈斯阻攔，伸手把他往後推，口中輕聲呢喃著『到角落去。』

縱然蓋文確實愛死被他熱情吻過的褐髮警探，臉頰些微漲紅，充分展現害羞的可愛模樣，但覺醒後才能感受到的佔有慾，卻總在某個潛在情敵出現，跑去跟奈斯攀談時幾乎要佔領系統，直到現在，他都深切懷疑除去他們自己，全DPD沒有任何人知曉這對搭檔成為情侶的事實。

「我覺得沒關係。」聽完他心聲的奈斯，躺在床鋪上，雙眼半睜地安靜訴說。

「你當然沒差，因為是我才在意。」他忍不住抱怨，LED因為慍怒轉為黃色。

奈斯終於把眼睛徹底睜開，淡藍色雙眸凝望坐在床鋪另一邊的蓋文，「就算大家不知道我們關係，也不代表這段感情會被外界因素介入。」

「我並不認為這份關係有這麼好干涉。」蓋文指出，按照平時奈斯在警局上班情形，其他人想搭訕都是失敗收場，即便如此，他仍然希望能透過宣布彼此關係，徹底斬斷多次那些意圖接近奈斯，嘗試吸引褐髮青年的傢伙邪惡意圖。

「況且，未必沒其他人知曉這件事。」奈斯的平靜口吻，促使蓋文扭頭注視對方。

「是你哥還有HK800吧？」他表示，藍眼年輕隨即點頭，蓋文有些想抱怨，畢竟對方同樣在DPD上班，老是告誡他務必對自己弟弟好一點的親生兄弟——康納，也許是這世上唯一會關心奈斯情感狀況的男人，至於康納的搭檔——HK800，就更別提了，整天宛如一條大型犬，死命黏著康納不放，蓋文已經不是第一次懷疑，HK800之所以會對人類搭檔特別溫柔，實際上是覬覦對方的俏挺臀部緣故，康納遲早會被仿生搭檔騙上床。

一想到這，蓋文不禁甩動腦袋，讓系統暫時別浮現這些訊息，當他把注意力再度放到人類身上時，才猛然發現奈斯已經拿起平板隨意亂點。

「你連身體都還沒洗，就想著要工作？」他皺眉表示。

「嘿，又花不到多久時間，現在沒紀錄明天還是得撥空——嘿，蓋文，GV200！別這樣！」當蓋文忍無可忍，直接伸手把人類從床舖間抱起，帶入懷中，準備前往浴室當下，奈斯隨即開口抵抗，但也只是言語，藉由掃描，他知道褐髮警探情緒非常開心。

「清理完就能好好休息了。」他邊走邊說。

「這可不行，今晚我得把工作告一段落，之後才能安心入睡。」奈斯卻冷淡開口，直接打斷他的完美計畫。

蓋文默不作聲，繼續朝正前方走，帶領伴侶踏進浴室內。

最後奈斯沒成功，蓋文試圖在浴缸內進行第二場性愛，把愛人送上高潮，歡愛餘韻促使年輕人沒多餘力氣思考，身軀一碰到床鋪就墜進夢境。蓋文謹慎把被子拉過奈斯肩膀位置，手指滑過年輕人臉龐。

「抱歉，這是為你好。」他柔聲表示，睡夢中的奈斯抽動嘴唇，顯然想反駁這句話，蓋文咧嘴一笑，躺下來凝視愛人模樣。

他還是認為對方不夠浪漫，但這個夜晚很棒，甚至於若沒有聽見人類搭檔的計畫，他不會想進行浴室性愛，蓋文推測，也許打從一開始這就是奈斯陰謀，但無論答案與否，他都阻止自己去追究，計劃也好，意外也罷，他只想在未來仍舊有辦法與奈斯這樣度過。

 

* * *

 

 

「我們為什麼出現在這邊？」蓋文把視線從周遭往來的人群，轉移到奈斯身上。

「只是來參加朋友婚禮罷了。」藍眼警探隨即回答。

_ 朋友？ _ 蓋文噘嘴，扭頭注視奈斯口中的「朋友」——馬庫斯，一名留平頭，擁有黝黑皮膚的年輕男子，正在與新婚妻子——諾絲四處與賓客攀談。經過簡單搜尋，他得知對方與奈斯就讀同一所大學，但就僅僅是這樣，雙方無論科系、社團都沒任何交集，倒是奈斯的哥哥康納，就算只用肉眼觀察，也能得知他與馬庫斯關係很好，而奈斯自己除了抵達現場後有去打聲招呼，之後就窩在賓客椅子上低頭滑平板。

「我看是因為康納今天負責擔任伴郎吧。」他喃喃回應，這次，奈斯頭也不抬就直接回答。

「搞不好是這樣。」

蓋文搖搖頭，伸手扣住平板頂部，稍稍往後一拉，成功讓奈斯皺眉，轉而盯著他瞧。

「我還在工作。」年輕人平靜指出。

「是阿，工作、工作，你一天到晚把時間耗費在工作上，但仔細看，」他引導對方環視過整個會場，「這可是一場婚禮，伴侶的人生大事，而且你都特地換一套平時不會穿的衣物，怎麼甘願把時間繼續用在枯燥動作上。」

奈斯低頭凝視自己身穿的白色西裝，為了出席婚禮，他罕見地脫除高領毛衣，改成只有正式場合才會穿的西裝，平時總是被遮掩的脖子，在陽光照射下，與四肢膚色相比，色差更加明顯。蓋文清楚額角那顆LED因為這幕而快速轉動，但他還是耐住性子，避免自己提出不合時宜，期望把奈斯拉到暗處猛親的提議，試圖要對方從工作抽離，起身去跟其他賓客聊天。

雖說奈斯模樣並不怎麼高興，但還是四處走動，與自己認識，或被賓客們認出他是誰的人聊天，平常總是表現冷淡，似乎除了蓋文跟家人外，就沒其他對象能聊天的奈斯，此時竟然能面對認識沒多久的男人侃侃而談，還能準確講述此時對方正在煩惱的議題。

「你能言善道。」當他們暫時到吧檯邊休息，蓋文緩緩稱讚。

「還好，畢竟有時我需要試圖安慰被害者家屬，需要練些講話技巧很正常。」奈斯撈起裝有紅酒的杯子，輕啜並回答。

蓋文則是LED快速轉動，合作辦案至今，他還沒見過搭檔跟任何人類進行需要動用到「技巧」的內容，他大膽做出推論，眼前老神在在的傢伙，實際上是臨時才在想如何跟陌生人應對，絕非是精通說話能力。

「那麼，你現在還想回去繼續工作嗎？」他並未提出異議，而是把焦點轉移至稍早話題上。

「也許——」奈斯稍微停頓，視線整個偏離，沒讓自己注視仿生人的翠綠眼眸，「沒有。」這口吻很輕，沒能聽出太多情緒，但蓋文發覺自己嘴角翹起，展現喜悅之情。

「非常好，你今天表現不錯。」他語氣彷彿在稱讚一個能獲得好寶寶貼紙的孩童般，沒料到下一秒，奈斯就嘗試足以讓他LED變色的舉止，他清楚發現年輕警探伸手拉住西裝外套底下的白色襯衫，試圖要解除扣子。

「你在做什麼！」他不禁呼喊。

「當然是解開衣服的第一個扣子，今天很熱，穿成這樣讓我感到悶熱。」奈斯皺起眉頭，輕描淡寫地解釋，手部動作並未就此停歇。

蓋文並未特別深思，他直接就衝上前，拉住年輕人手掌。

「虧我剛才還稱讚你。」他語氣有些惡劣地表示。

「這件事無關工作。」奈斯回答，仿生人確實知道，他極為清楚自己不應該對此感到惱火，但一想到那些虎視眈眈，想跟奈斯搭訕的傢伙就沉不住氣。

「總之，別解開衣服。」蓋文堅稱。

「但我真的很熱，桌上飲料都被太陽曬溫，我又乾又熱。」褐髮男子眨著自己那雙好看的淡藍色眼睛，安靜呢喃。

「我能夠幫你。」不等自己的人類搭檔做出任何詢問，蓋文就低頭吻上奈斯雙唇，已經接吻過無數次的他們，迅速張開嘴，讓彼此舌頭交纏，降低口腔與舌頭溫度不過一秒鐘，從奈斯神情來看，似乎非常享受，但他沒能理解是因為被愛人吻，或者是感到舒適，蓋文品嘗到方才喝下肚的紅酒氣息，他有些好奇，此時究竟對方能感受到什麼滋味，冰箱？冷氣？電風扇？答案不重要，反正他很高興年輕人因為這番舉動表現陶醉模樣。

當他們終於把腦袋拉遠，結束接吻時，奈斯外表舒適許多。

「這滋味很棒。」伴隨稍微勾起的嘴唇，奈斯如實稱讚，蓋文為此感到開心，他試圖要說些什麼，但這時旁邊卻傳來不速之客的聲音。

「真是精采！一段時間沒見，原來你在不知不覺中把我老弟騙走。」他扭頭，盯著那名逐漸往自己走來，聲音、樣貌都與康納相同，但絕對不可能是康納的傢伙。蓋文快速掃描，察覺原來對方是西斯特．德查特，奈斯的二哥，目前正在模控生命擔任程式員。

「我可沒騙走他，這場戀情有取得雙方同意。」他隨即表示。

西斯特卻充耳不聞，執意繼續往前走，一來到距離蓋文不到30公分的地方，隨即淪起拳頭，用力朝仿生人腹部揮去，蓋文感受到系統傳來，同時模擬出來的痛覺，但僅此這樣，西斯特就揍他一下，當他下意識摀住肚子，緩緩抬起頭時，就發現褐髮男子用琥珀色眼眸凝視他。

「這舉動是為了警告你，別在公眾場合接吻，容易成為大家焦點。」西斯特馬上說明理由。

蓋文猛然愣住，把視線轉開，朝向周遭望去，幸好，除了西斯特外沒有其他人往他們這邊注意過來。

「但扣除你之外，就沒任何人發現這件事。」他指出。

「是嗎？」西斯特狡猾地微笑，手指比出讚，指向站在離他不遠處的仿生人，「他也有清楚看見。」

蓋文盯著那名身穿浴袍，說真的，浴袍？這邊可是戶外，不是自己家，就算是仿生人也該知道基本禮儀，總之，他經由查詢，了解那是西斯特自己的工作助理。

「你要求自己助理拍攝哥哥跟他愛人的接吻畫面？」他實際上沒特別有把握，但還是企圖詢問。

「西斯特，請你好好解釋清楚。」比起平常，這回奈斯語氣有些拔高，蓋文立刻知曉對方此時在生氣。

「嘿，我只是說他親眼目睹，可沒偷拍，」西斯特眉頭緊蹙，「況且我之所以要過來，原先是要通知你們要準備去廣場拍合照。」

他們全身瞬間緊繃，隨後才加快腳步，跟隨西斯特腳步轉身離開座位區，至於西斯特助理，那名經由分析得知名字叫「伊利亞」的浴袍仿生人，則是冷靜跟在他們後方。

當他們就定位，等待攝影師，也就是馬庫斯校內朋友——喬許拍照前五秒，他不禁扭頭凝視自己的人類伴侶，伸手拉住對方手掌輕壓，LED轉為黃色。

「我很高興。」他安靜呢喃。

只見奈斯衝著他露出輕笑，「我也是。」

蓋文認為這場婚禮，就結果上來說也不算糟。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文的LED快速轉為紅色，他皺著眉頭，試圖確認目前情況，直到門後傳來熟悉聲音，才知曉自己沒聽錯。

「我們在忙，請你晚點再來。」

聲音屬於HK800，康納的仿生搭檔，他停在原地，扭頭盯著傳來說話聲的地方。

_ 廁所。 _

可是HK800是仿生人，完全無需吃喝，除此之外，對方還提到「我們」，也就是內部有除了他以外的對象，接在後面的文字為「在忙」，因此意味著正在處理一件事，平時HK800幾乎不會跟康納以外的人交談，因此唯一能讓他忙碌的僅有康納，而且又剛好是廁所……不出幾秒，他就明白真實答案，蓋文不禁嘆氣，隨手撈起清潔仿生人會掛在門上的「清潔中」牌子，轉身回到奈斯座位邊。

「這是你需要的資料。」他把資料遞給眼睛盯著螢幕不放的年輕人，奈斯轉頭接過平板，隨後就留意蓋文欲言又止的模樣。

「你顯然想跟我說些東西。」他指出。

「我……」蓋文壓低聲音，接著又認為這樣不妥，容易被其他員警聽到，因此湊近搭檔耳朵，輕聲呢喃，「你知道康納跟HK800的事情嗎？」

從藍眼男子反應來看，這件事完全在預料中。

「哦，那件事呀，當然，我很早就知道了。」隨著微笑，蓋文察覺自己被蒙在鼓裡很久。

「等等，我怎麼都不知道！」他嗓音有些大，但立即就恢復過來，一屁股坐在奈斯身邊的空位，繼續閒聊。

「我答應過康納不會洩密，但既然現在你也得知，就沒必要隱瞞。」奈斯平靜敘述。

「要不是剛好經過廁所時，HK800說他們在裡面『忙』，我也不會知道。」蓋文撇過頭，系統裡撥放著HK800的說話聲，他希望能盡快擺脫這話題。

「所以這就是他們半小時前急忙從座位離開的主因囉。」奈斯把雙臂抱在胸前，點頭推測。

「急忙？我不知道這種事情有什麼好急的？」蓋文沒好氣地表示。

「蓋文，」此時，奈斯口吻溫和許多，似乎想跟搭檔談論另一方面的事情，「你偶爾不會想這樣做嗎？」

「做什麼？等等，先別說答案，我知道了！當然不會，為什麼要挑在警局廁所？」他急忙澄清自己絕非隨時發情的傢伙。

「我是說安慰，那段時間你剛好外出替我買午餐所以沒看見。康納在被拉去廁所前，原本跟HK800從施特恩隊長的辦公室出來，我能看出自己兄長神情很沮喪，起初想起身去詢問，但下一秒就察覺HK800正在試圖用言語讓愛人情緒好起來，深知他們關係的我決定讓他們自行解決問題，顯然這次情況較為嚴重，康納的腦袋一直垂下去，最後HK800才看不下去，直接拉起搭檔的手前往廁所，進行你差點目睹的行為。」奈斯沉穩地講述這段話，蓋文頓時陷入思考。

他並不認為奈斯有地方需要自己安慰，除了日常生活上奈斯偶爾會笨手笨腳，其他情況裡藍眼男子表現都能用頂尖形容，康納是因為被叫入辦公室罵才心情沮喪，但從始至今，類似情況從未發生在奈斯身上過，施特恩隊長甚至還在所有人面前稱讚奈斯多次，表示這名男子極有可能不到30歲就升上副隊長，這樣的菁英，會需要安慰？

「你不認為這話題距離自己人生過於遙遠嗎？」蓋文誠實回答。

「但你能假設，不可能有人從頭到尾一路順遂，多半會想藉由某些途徑抒發壓力的。」奈斯的淡藍色凝視他，內部映照出蓋文身影。

「如果是這樣，那麼答案當然是肯定，倘若我察覺到，或是你自己主動提及，必然會予以協助。」仿生人堅定回應，奈斯嘴唇微微勾起，沒有繼續話題，轉而把視線挪開，繼續工作。

過了不久，康納與HK800回到位置上，就算蓋文沒掃描分析，也能看出康納雙頰泛紅，看起來有些疲累，若不是HK800溫柔撐住搭檔身軀，褐髮警探會直接倒向地面，他觀察著被自己搭檔帶回旋傳椅上的男人，系統中浮現一些想法。

「我可以撥空給你溫暖。」他輕聲表示。

奈斯回應他的方式，是在電腦上傳送一串文字至蓋文系統內。

_ 請自便。 _

當晚，他們下班後沒有立即回家，而是把車開到郊外，並在裡頭進行一場黏膩性愛，對蓋文而言，這是非常棒的經驗。

 

* * *

 

 

「我不會說任何情話。」透過電話，蓋文聽見另一頭傳來的聲音。

「拜託，我們都分開一陣子了，至少你也為此說些什麼吧。」仿生人稍稍皺眉，有些不滿愛人的回應。

大約一個月前，奈斯被派予一件前往加拿大的任務，由於當地嚴禁仿生人過境，不得已的奈斯只好暫時跟蓋文分開，但他們每天還是會透過電話交流，掛電話前一秒，雙方往往會說「再會。」當然，蓋文並不喜歡這樣，直到這樣度過一個月後，他才提出是否能改變說詞的建議。

「我認為再會就是最好的台詞。」奈斯沉穩表示。

「是阿，是阿，只是這聽起來就像是普通好友告別。」蓋文隨即反駁。

「但我們每天談論的內容除了雙方近況外，還有情人間才有的話題。」奈斯指出。

「這可不包含任何甜言蜜語。」蓋文調閱所有訊息，他可沒從奈斯口中聽過任何花俏言語。

「 _ 我想你、希望能擁抱你、想再度見見你， _ 我認為這些就是自己能說出口的言論。」藍眼男子試圖解釋。

「還記得我曾提過你沒浪漫情調的事情吧。」蓋文忽然話鋒一轉，提及發生在電影之夜的插曲。

「怎麼可能遺忘，當時是在我剛被你拉著看完一部自己沒興趣的電影後。」從口吻中，褐髮仿生人可以聽出不滿。

「也許你不知道，但為了找尋你愛的影片，我耗費很大力氣。」電話另一頭沉默幾秒鐘，接著奈斯才有些不好意思地開口。

「我向你道歉，蓋文，下次可以由我來決定影片，避免你白費功夫。」奈斯用帶有歉意的語氣緩緩回答。

「你不認為現在才說，有些太晚了？」蓋文不禁反問。

「我願意為此作出補償。」這次，奈斯回答速度很快。

「言歸正傳，你果真沒有任何浪漫細胞。」仿生人搖搖頭，感到很無奈。

「請給我一些時間……」另一端傳來奈斯的保證，但蓋文甚至還沒完全弄清楚背後意思，電話就被無情掛斷。

他沒有做出任何回撥舉止，蓋文已經認識奈斯將近一年，交往時間也逐漸快滿半年，他非常清楚對方多固執，倘若沒有把事情交代清楚，奈斯不可能主動掛斷電話，此時忽然結束通話的情形有可能是電話訊號差的緣故被切斷，只是這樣對方會自行打回來，至今已經過了快三分鐘，蓋文還是沒接到來電，可見是其他原因。

要是別人恰巧打給奈斯，藍眼警探會相當有禮貌地請蓋文稍等，並切換到插播模式，不會無預警掛掉，換成現實中有人敲門之類的，蓋文沒道理連敲門或說話聲都不知道，所以唯一答案僅有一個——

這行為出自於奈斯．德查特個人行為，背後原因，或許只能等待他們再度連繫時才能知曉。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯在結束通話後的半個月回到底特律，在這中間蓋文不曾主動聯繫，奈斯也沒打電話給他。

_ 是否想念？ _ 當然，褐髮仿生人清楚自己有多期盼能再度聽見愛人說話，並伸手擁抱對方，但這不代表他會高興聽見奈斯用充滿睡意的嗓音，請蓋文在警局等他過去再開始當日工作。

「不，休想，你給我去睡覺。」他有些惱怒地回絕了。

「我不願意你——哈——幫我做事情。」奈斯講到一半還打起呵欠。

「瞧瞧你，累成這樣，還奢望逞強，既然還沒睡夠就別強迫自己，等等！」他的系統接收到奈斯解除平板螢幕保護程式的通知，於是趕緊從後台鎖上電腦，「這玩意也不行，反正，至少睡飽了再開始工作。」

奈斯語氣有些不高興，但還是接受了，就這樣，他們結束分離一個月後的初次通話，各自開始這天日程。

坦白講，蓋文並不意外當自己於黃昏時分返回家中時，瞧見放置於桌面上的平板閃著光芒，就算他動用駭客能力強行鎖電腦，奈斯還是可以藉由自身技巧，繞開他的系統偷偷操作平板。屋內完全沒開燈，唯一光源僅有客廳桌上奈斯隨身攜帶，已經使用超過五年的老牌平板電腦，仿生人搖搖頭，打算先行把平板關閉，然後才踏入臥房興師問罪，但手才剛觸碰到表面，蓋文立即愣住，螢幕並非停留在平常奈斯用來忙工作項目的DPD平台，而是記事本，上頭浮現一條條文字，內容記錄著與蓋文從認識到現在的重要時刻，即便仿生人不去查閱真實日期，他也知道千真萬確，畢竟，他自己就 **經常** 紀錄這些時光。

身為人類的奈斯，細心記錄他們初次相遇、一起辦案、首次加班，因為彼此忙碌暫時分離、蓋文首次要回公司維修、奈斯阻止模控生命把接近異常的蓋文強行帶走、奈斯在生日收到蓋文贈送的禮物、對方也在出廠日時回送、然後就是告白、交往、約會、接吻，以及他們每隔一段時間就會嘗試的美好性愛。

蓋文總認為自己伴侶把時間用在工作上，殊不知原來對方會暗自紀錄，就算很普通，只是他首次替奈斯做早餐、接他去DPD、購買午餐這種平凡到不行的事情，也一併被記錄下來，仿生人認為若非在電話中提及自己認為對方毫無浪漫情調，奈斯也不可能會讓他親自看這些，最後，蓋文微笑著，在最後那頁寫有「你是否願意和我一起紀錄未來生活？」的頁面底下，輸入：GV200，與此同時，備忘錄撰寫者欄位頓時添加了蓋文的編號。

接著，仿生人放下平板，碧綠眼眸瞥向亮起些微光源的房間，並邁動雙腿，緩緩走動過去，逐漸靠近願意讓他得知自己也有浪漫一面的奈斯。


End file.
